monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
2012
2012 'is the second year of Monstercat. Below is the timeline of the singles, albums, extended plays, debuting artists, and miscellaneous stuff to look at. Singles '''Bold '''means the artist appeared 2 or more times. | ''Italic ''means this is their first and only appearance or their final appearance on Monstercat. * Follow Me by [[Tristam|'Tristam]] was released on January 2, 2012, marking the start of Monstercat 2012. * Gina, along with the rest of the Keeping It Surreal EP, by Mr FijiWiji was released'' on January 4, 2012. * Substance by [[Stephen Walking|'Stephen Walking']] & Ephixa was released on January 8, 2012. * Pushed Away by '''Tristam' & [[Rogue|'Rogue']], along with the rest of Tristam's Smashing Newbs EP, was released on January 11, 2012. * Let It Roar by [[Noisestorm|'Noisestorm']] was released on January 16, 2012. * Killin' It by Krewella was released on January 20, 2012. * Internet Rebellion by ''Arion'' was released on January 23, 2012. * Illusion by [[Obsidia|'Obsidia']] was released on January 25, 2012. * Who We Are by Tristam was released on January 27, 2012. * Game Changer by [[Day One|'Day One']] was released on January 30, 2012. * Renegade, along with the rest of the Renegade EP, by Noisestorm was released on February 1, 2012. * Mirrors by [[Varien|'Varien']] was released on February 3, 2012. * Disco Dancer by [[Matduke|'Matduke']] was released on February 6, 2012. * Laguna by [[Eminence|'Eminence']] was released on February 8, 2012. * M.O.A.B. by [[Project 46|'Project 46']] was released on February 10, 2012. * Kill the Silence by Muzzy was released on February 13, 2012. * Bring It Back by [[TwoThirds|'TwoThirds']] was released on February 17, 2012. * Undercat by Tristam featuring Zealot was released on February 24, 2012. * Bang by [[Droptek|'Droptek']] was released on February 29, 2012. * Birthday Cake by Stephen Walking was released on March 2, 2012. * Gunpoint VIP by [[Pegboard Nerds|'Pegboard Nerds']] was released on March 5, 2012. * For The Stars by Day One was released on March 9, 2012. * Explode by Droptek was released on March 12, 2012. * The Alchemist's Nightmare by Varien was released on March 16, 2012. * Better Than Expected by [[Insan3Lik3|'Insan3Lik3']] & [[Throttle|'Throttle']] was released on March 19, 2012. * Overcome (This Time) by Hot Date! & Chrisson was released on March 21, 2012. * Mysterious Stranger by [[Tut Tut Child|'Tut Tut Child']] was released on March 23, 2012. * Rock the Flock by Televisor was released on March 26, 2012. * Trance Chords by Ephixa was released on March 28, 2012. * This Is It by Rogue was released on March 30, 2012. * Thundergun, along with the Apashe & BASSEX remixes, by 1uP was released on April 4, 2012. * Talent Goes By by Tristam was released on April 6, 2012. * Lights by Rezonate featuring KayoszX was released on April 9, 2012. * United by Eminence was released on April 11, 2012. * Time Bomb by Feint & Boyinaband featuring Veela was released on April 18, 2012. * Reasons by Project 46 featuring Andrew Allen was released April 23, 2012. * Bloodlip by Matduke featuring Veela was released on April 25, 2012. * Next Big Thing by Throttle was released on April 27, 2012. * Pinup by Televisor was released on April 30, 2012. * To The Limit by Obsidia was released on May 2, 2012. * Maelstrom by Tut Tut Child was released on May 4, 2012.. * House by OVERWERK featuring Nick Nikon was released on May 9, 2012. * ReWel, along with the rest of the Catalyst EP, by Tristam & Rogue was released on May 11, 2012. * Waking Dreams by TwoThirds featuring Laura Brehm was released on May 14, 2012. * Animal Instinct by Stephen Walking was released on May 16, 2012. * Ideekay by Ephixa was released on May 18, 2012. * Gravity by Stereotronique was released on May 21, 2012. * Disconnected by Pegboard Nerds was released on May 23, 2012. * The Other Day by Insan3Lik3 was released on May 25, 2012. Remixes * Muzzy's remix of Make Me Worse by Kings of the City was released on January 13, 2012. * Centra's remix of Hello by Going Quantum was released on May 7, 2012. * Ephixa's remix of Hello by Going Quantum was released on May 7, 2012. * Stephen Walking's remix of Hello by Going Quantum was released on May 7, 2012. Debuting Artists * Rogue - 1/11/12 * Kings of the City - 1/13/12 * Krewella - 1/20/12 * Day One - 1/30/12 * Droptek - 2/29/12 * Pegboard Nerds - 3/5/12 * Throttle - 3/19/12 * Hot Date! - 3/21/12 Debut * Chrisson - 3/21/12 Debut * Tut Tut Child - 3/23/12 * Televisor - 3/26/12 * 1uP - 4/4/12 * Boyinaband - 4/18/12 * Stereotronique - 5/21/12 Debuting Remixers * Apashe - 4/4/12 * BASSEX - 4/4/12 * Centra - 5/7/12 Debuting Vocalists * Clean Kill - 1/11/12 - Smashing Newbs EP * Miggel - 1/11/12 - Smashing Newbs EP * Zealot - 2/12/12 * KayoszX - 4/9/12 * Veela - 4/18/12 * Andrew Allen - 4/23/12 * Laura Brehm - 5/14/12 Extended Plays * Keeping it Surreal EP by Mr FijiWiji - 1/4/12 - MCEP003 * Smashing Newbs EP by Tristam (with Rogue) - 1/11/12 - MCEP004 * Renegade EP by Noisestorm - 2/1/12 - MCEP005 * Thundergun EP by 1uP - 4/4/12 - MCEP006 * Hello EP by Going Quantum - 5/7/12 - MCEP007 * Catalyst EP by Tristam & Rogue - 5/11/12 - MCEP008 Albums * Best of 2011 - 1/7/12 - MCB001 * Monstercat 005 - Evolution - 2/20/12 - MC005 * Monstercat 006 - Embrace - 4/13/12 - MC006 Trivia * Arion left Monstercat due to being uncomfortable with social media. He returned 4 years later under the alias of Aaron Fontwell. * Internet Rebellion is a song created as a protest against the U.S. House Bill 3261 named SOPA (Stop Online privacy Act). See more info on the page. * Maelstrom was the last song before Monstercat decided to do catalog tags for all of the next future songs after Maelstrom. * House was requested by OVERWERK to be removed from the label in 2015 and thus was replaced by Ampersand, which was released on 2013. House is still on Monstercat on the 007 - Solace Album Mix on YouTube. Category:Years